


Du weißt nicht, was du tust

by TSihek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, preslash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson macht sich Sorgen um Holmes, der spurlos verschwunden zu sein scheint. Der jedoch taucht wieder auf... doch in welchem Zustand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du weißt nicht, was du tust

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Keine der genannten Figuren gehört mir. Ich borge sie mir lediglich ein wenig aus.

„Warum tut er das?“  
Watson stützte frustriert die Ellenbogen auf den kleinen Küchentisch und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Mrs. Fletcher goss dampfend heißen Tee in Watsons Tasse nach und setzte sich dann dem Arzt gegenüber.  
„Sherlock ist eben so.“ Es sollte wohl leichthin klingen, doch Watson hob, die Augen forschend zusammengekniffen, den Blick.

„So?“ Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, verbrannte sich die Lippen und strich sich ärgerlich mit der Zunge über die schmerzende Stelle. „Was meinen Sie mit `so`?“

Mrs. Fletcher nahm ihre Tasse in beide Hände und blies vorsichtig über den Tee. Sie mied Watsons Blick.  
„Wissen Sie“, begann sie langsam, „ich war die Nachbarin der Familie, damals. Wir lebten in einer eher schäbigen Gegend Londons. Mietshäuser, dunkle schmuddelige Gassen, der Lärm des vorbeifließenden Verkehrs, der auf dem Weg zur City durch unsere Gegend musste. Es war keine schöne Gegend für ein Kind. Vor allem nicht für ein so sensibles wie Sherlock es war. Er hätte Wiesen und frische Luft gebraucht. So aber…“

Sie verstummte gedankenvoll und nippte in Erinnerungen versunken an ihrem Tee.  
Watson besaß genug Menschenkenntnis um sie nicht zu drängen. Nun endlich würde er mehr erfahren über seinen… ja was? Was war Sherlock Holmes für ihn?  
Nur ein Mann, mit dem er aus finanziellen Gründen die Wohnung teilte? Oder schon ein Freund? Mehr als das? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er sich um die blasse Gestalt, die nebenan in dem kleinen Gästezimmer im Bett lag und erschöpft schlief – ENDLICH schlief – mehr Sorgen machte als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Auch er nippte an seinem nun nicht mehr ganz so heißen Tee und ließ seinerseits die Gedanken zurückdriften.  
Er war früh aufgestanden an diesem Morgen. Sein Dienst in der Klinik begann früh, danach würde er einige Tage frei haben – ein wohlverdienter Urlaub. Pläne für die freie Zeit hatte er keine gemacht. Wohl wissend, dass Sherlock immer für eine Überraschung gut war, hatte er auch diesmal darauf verzichtet, seine Freizeit zu verplanen. Die Abenteuer, in die sein exzentrischer Wohnungsgenosse ihn immer wieder verstrickte waren aufregend genug. Und Abwechslung zum Berufsalltag boten sei allemal.

In der letzten Zeit war es jedoch erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Es gab zwar hin und wieder etwas für Sherlock zu tun, doch kein Fall forderte ihn wirklich heraus.  
Umso erstaunter war er, Watson, gewesen, als er die Wohnung bei seiner Rückkehr am Nachmittag leer vorgefunden hatte. Nicht, dass er eine Notiz oder ähnliches über seinen Verbleib von Sherlock erwartet hätte. Als er jedoch nach einigen Stunden, der Abend brach bereits herein, noch immer nichts von dem Detektiv gehört hatte, wurde er unruhig. Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.  
Ein Anruf bei Lestrade hinterließ ein Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung in ihm: der Inspektor hatte Holmes nicht angerufen, oder sonst etwas von ihm gehört.

Watson war unruhig in der Wohnung herumgetigert, als ihn schließlich das Klingeln seines Handys zusammenfahren ließ. In einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Ärger – die Nummer auf dem Display gehörte Holmes – nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

Minuten später hatte er seinen Arztkoffer - den er nach einer Auseinandersetzung Holmes mit einem Bankräuber, die für beide Seiten blutig endete, immer in der Wohnung hatte - unter den Arm geklemmt und war nach unten gelaufen um ein Taxi anzuhalten.

Es fuhr ihn durch die Nacht aus London heraus in diesen kleinen Vorort. Am Rande eines Parks, der mehr einem Wald ähnelte, hatte eine schon ältere Frau wartend auf der Straße gestanden. Sie wartete kaum ab bis er bezahlt hatte und ausgestiegen war, da drängte sie ihn schon die wenigen Stufen hinauf in das kleine Häuschen. Dort, auf einem Sofa, lag Sherlock Holmes.

Watson nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee, als der Anblick, der sich ihm geboten hatte, wieder klar vor seinen Augen stand:  
Die Kleidung zerrissen und schmutzig, die eine Gesichtshälfte eine blutunterlaufene, zerschundene Fläche, eine Hand, die in einem seltsamen Winkel auf seinem Brustkorb lag und die keuchenden, mühsamen Atemzüge eines Mannes, der vor Schmerzen kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Eine schnelle, aber nicht weniger gründliche Untersuchung und die wenigen Worte, die Holmes als Erklärung beisteuern konnten bestätigten, was Watson bei Holmes offensichtlichem Zustand vermutet hatte. Holmes war von einem Anrufer in eine einsame Gegend gelockt und dort brutal zusammengeschlagen worden. Die Identität des Angreifers war Holmes bekannt gewesen und er hatte sogar einen solchen Überfall erwartet. Sein Gegner war dank Holmes Spürsinn vor einigen Jahres gefangen genommen und verurteilt worden, wofür er sich nun, nach seiner Freilassung, rächte.

Zunächst gelang es Holmes zu entkommen. Doch er war bereits durch die Schläge verletzt worden und in seinen Reflexen nicht mehr so schnell wie sonst. Deshalb konnte er leicht ein zweites Mal überwältigt, in einen Wagen gezerrt und aus der Stadt herausgebracht werden.

Sein Entführer brachte ihn in eine abgelegene Waldhütte und peinigte ihn dort weiter. Ein gebrochenes Handgelenkt, blutige Schnitte an den Unterarmen, die von der Abwehr eines Messerangriffes stammten und mehrere gebrochene Rippen zeugten davon.

Watson hatte Holmes, der sich nachdem die gebrochenen Knochen weitmöglichst bandagiert waren, ein wenig erholt hatte, gedrängt sich in ein Bett zu legen, um sich dort noch weiter auszuruhen. Mrs. Fletcher, die ältere Dame, die Watson mit Holmes Handy informiert hatte, hatte bereits in einem kleinen Gästezimmer ein Bett hergerichtet. Gemeinsam schafften sie es Holmes, der sofort wieder in die Baker Street zurück wollte, dazu zu überreden sich hinzulegen. Ein Beruhigungsmittel, das Watson ihm heimlich in einen Becher heißen Tee mischte, leistete zusätzliche Überzeugungsarbeit.

Nachdem Holmes schlief – wirklich schlief und nicht nur am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit dahindämmerte - hatte Watson ihn ausgezogen und genauer untersucht, als es der Detektiv vorhin zugelassen hatte. Seine Weigerung sich von Watson auf innere Verletzungen durchchecken zu lassen, hatte in diesem sämtliche Alarmsignale aufflammen lassen. Denn wann immer Holmes bisher verletzt worden war, hatte er – vorausgesetzt Watson erfuhr überhaupt davon, was selten genug geschah – sich von Watson verarzten lassen.

Seine Erkenntnisse ließen ihn erschüttert zurück.  
Holmes war nicht nur brutal überfallen und zusammengeschlagen worden – er musste regelrecht gefoltert worden sein. Sein Körper war mit Prellungen und kleineren Platzwunden übersäht und wenn er auch keine weiteren Knochenbrüche und offenbar auch keine inneren Verletzungen vorwies, so war sein Zustand dennoch besorgniserregend.

Und noch etwas hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht: An der Innenseite von Sherlocks rechtem Oberschenkel befand sich eine Wunde, die sehr nach einem glatten Durchschuss aussah. Es war kein Knochen verletzt - dafür lag die Wunde zu weit seitlich - doch der Blutverlust musste ernorm gewesen sein. Sherlock hatte die Wunde selbst mit einem Stück Stoff, das er aus seinem Unterhemd gerissen hatte, verbunden.

Watson wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich in einer Klinik wissen.

Allerdings hatte er auch etwas entdeckt, was ihn zögern ließ, Holmes den unpersönlichen Behandlungen in einer Klinik zu übergeben: Seinem Peingier mussten die Quälereien eine perverse Befriedigung verschafft haben, denn überall auf Holmes Körper fanden sich Spermaspuren. Und Watson konnte nicht sagen, ob es nicht auch Wunden gab, die nicht so offensichtlich waren.

So hatte er schließlich seinen Freund warm zugedeckt dem hoffentlich heilsamen Schlaf überlassen und war Mrs. Fletchers Drängen und dem Duft frisch aufgegossenen Tees in die gemütliche Küche gefolgt. Die Tür zu Holmes Zimmer ließ er offen, damit er hörte, wenn dieser sich regte.

Mrs. Fletcher weckte ihn mit einem leisen Räuspern aus seinen Grüblereien.  
„Sie teilen sich die Wohnung?“

„Hm?“ Watson sah auf und musste seine Gedanken erst wieder auf die freundliche Frau richten, zu der sich Holmes hatte flüchten können. Wie war er entkommen?  
Das fragende Gesicht der älteren Frau sagte ihm, dass sie ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hatte nicht zugehört.“

„Sie wohnen zusammen?“, wiederholte Mrs. Fletcher ihre Frage und schenkte noch einem Tee für beide nach.

Watson nickte. „Ja, Eine Wohnung in guter Lage, die wir uns jeder für sich allein nicht würden leisten können. Eine Art Zweckgemeinschaft also. Aber mehr nicht.“

Sie lächelte still, kommentierte seinen Nachsatz jedoch nicht. „Wissen Sie“, fuhr sie dann fort, „ich kenne Sherlock schon sehr lange und ich bin froh, dass er endlich jemandem genug vertraut um dessen Telefonnummer in seinem Handy abzuspeichern. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie ich ihm hätte helfen können.“

„Das klingt traurig.“

„Ist es auch. Ich kenn ihn nun schon etliche Jahre und es macht mich traurig mit anzusehen, wie er sich immer mehr zurückzieht. Wissen Sie, Sherlock war ein sensibles und zurückhaltendes Kind. Er war schmächtig und oft kränklich, weshalb ihn seine Eltern nicht wie seinen Bruder schon früh in ein Internat gaben. Vielleicht wäre das besser für ihn gewesen, so jedoch erlebte er alles mit.“

Watson horchte auf.„Was erlebte er? Ist er deshalb so… so von Mauern umgeben? So kaltschnäuzig? Sehr sensibel erscheint er jedenfalls nicht.“

Mrs. Fletcher schnaubte teils entrüstet, teils amüsiert. „Sherlock ist schwer einzuschätzen und für den, der seine Geschichte nicht kennt, ist er schlicht ein Sonderling.“

Sie musterte Watson über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg. „Ich denke, ich werde Ihnen seine Geschichte anvertrauen. Sie scheinen mir der Richtige dafür zu sein. Er braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst.“  
Sie schaute zu der inzwischen leeren Teekanne. „Doch dafür brauchen wir noch einmal Tee, wie mir scheint.“

Die Zeit, die sie brauchte um neues Teewasser zu kochen nutze Watson um nach Holmes zu sehen.

Der Detektiv schlief nach wie vor, doch schienen ihn Alpträume zu quälen. Sein Kopf pendelte unruhig auf dem Kissen hin und her und er murmelte wirre Worte vor sich hin. Um ihn zu beruhigen griff Watson nach der unverletzten Hand, die deutlich zitternd auf der Decke lag. Watson wusste, dass Sherlock unter Alpträumen litt und hatte oft genug in der Nacht die unruhigen Laute eines quälenden Traumes aus dem anderen Schlafzimmer gehört, doch dass Sherlock so sehr darunter litt, war ihm nicht klar gewesen.

Das Gesicht mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, die Augen fest zusammengepresst und Zähne, die sich fest in die Unterlippe bohrten, weckten Watsons Besorgnis erneut. So viel innerer Kampf und körperliche Unruhe – inzwischen bebte der ganze Körper unter der Decke in dem Grauen, das der Traum heraufbeschwor – war nicht gut für die Wunden und Verletzungen.

„Sherlock… wachen Sie auf. Es ist nur ein Traum. Sherlock…“ Watson rüttelte ihn sanft, bis sich Holmes Mimik entzerrte und die unruhigen Fluchtbewegungen des Körpers nachließen. Dankbar registrierte er, dass Holmes nicht ganz erwachte, sondern in eine ruhige Entspannung glitt. Er strich ihm noch einmal beruhigend über das verschwitzte und zerzauste Haar und steckte die Decke um ihn herum fest. Dann kehrte er in die Küche zurück.

Mit einer frischen Tasse Tee und Butterkeksen saß er dann wieder Mrs. Fletcher gegenüber und lauschte deren Bericht.

„Sherlock war etwas sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, als seine Eltern immer häufiger zu streiten begannen. Seine Mutter war eine schöne Frau. Sie war Theaterschauspielerin und er hat wohl einen großen Teil seines exzentrischen Verhaltens und seines schauspielerischen Talentes von ihr geerbt. Anfangs war sie noch relativ unbekannt gewesen, doch das änderte sich. Mit zunehmendem Erfolg stellten sich jedoch auch Verehrer ein, was ihrem Mann, einem unsäglich eifersüchtigen Menschen, gar nicht gefiel. Er war ein einfacher Arbeiter und konnte mit dem zunehmenden Erfolg seiner Frau nicht umgehen. Wohl deshalb verfiel er mehr und mehr dem Alkohol.

Sherlock, sensibel wie er war, versuchte zwischen seinen Eltern zu vermitteln. Er scheiterte kläglich und obwohl seine Mutter ihn sehr liebte, schaffte sie es nicht ihn vor seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu bewahren. Sherlocks Bruder bekam von alledem nicht viel mit. Er war schon früh auf ein Internat geschickt worden und wenn er mal daheim war, dann machte es ihm Spaß den zierlichen und kränklichen Sherlock zu schikanieren, so dass dieser sich in seiner Not nicht an seinen Bruder wandte.

Auf diese Weise vergingen die Jahre und aus dem Kind wurde ein Jugendlicher. Der Ruhm von Sherlocks Mutter überstrahlte inzwischen alle in der Familie und die häusliche Situation eskalierte immer mehr. Sherlocks Vater geriet, im Glauben nicht genug zu verdienen und im selbstauferlegten Zwang seiner Frau etwas Besonderes bieten zu müssen, in kriminelle Kreise, was ihm schließlich wortwörtlich das Genick brach. Zu allem Übel war es Sherlock, der ihn nach einer fast dreitägigen Suche fand.

Er wurde noch wortkarger und zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Das einzige, was ihn noch aus seiner Isolation wecken konnte, waren Wissen und Rätsel. Seine Mutter wurde mit der Situation nicht fertig. Sie verstrickte sich in Liebschaften und begann ihrerseits zu trinken. Schließlich nahm sie Drogen und starb an einer Überdosis als Sherlock sechzehn war.

Sein Bruder, der damals schon volljährig war, wurde sein Vormund, doch auch er schaffte es nicht, den völlig verstörten Jungen zu erreichen. Er gab sich aber auch keine sonderliche Mühe damit.  
Sherlock trieb in den nächsten beiden Jahren durchs Leben. Drogen, Alkohol… ich weiß nicht, was er alles ausprobierte aber es zerstörte ihn beinahe.

Dennoch machte er einen hervorragenden Schulabschluss. Er gewann ein Stipendium an einer hoch angesehenen Universität. Das gab ihm schließlich wieder so etwas wie einen Lebenssinn. Er hatte es geschafft nicht in kriminelle Kreise abzusinken und verschrieb sich nun stattdessen der Kriminalistik.  
Für den Polizeidienst war er jedoch zu exzentrisch, so dass er sich als Detektiv selbstständig machte.

In den Jahren seines Studiums zog er sich völlig von den anderen zurück. Er überwand seine körperlichen Schwächen durch reine Hartnäckigkeit und wurde zu dem zähen jungen Mann, der er heute ist. Freunde hatte er jedoch keine und wie es schien wollte er auch keine. Er sah aber sehr gut aus, war intelligent und hatte Manieren, wie sonst keiner seiner Altersgenossen. Es war kein Wunder, dass sich viele Frauen für ihn zu interessieren begannen. Er ließ jedoch keine an sich heran, vergraulte sie regelrecht.

Eine war aber hartnäckiger als die anderen und durchbrach seine Mauern. Es entstand so etwas wie eine zarte Liebelei. In diesen Monaten erschien mir Sherlock wirklich glücklich zu sein und so oft wie in jener Zeit habe ich ihn niemals wieder lächeln sehen.

Dann, eines Tages jedoch, geschah ein Unglück. Seine Freundin, ein bildhübsches Mädchen, wurde in einer Bank bei einem Überfall als Geisel genommen. Sherlock kam durch einen Zufall dazu und musste mit ansehen, wie sie von einem der Bankräuber erschossen wurde.  
Danach wurde er zu dem Mann, der er heute ist: zynisch, sarkastisch und mit dem Charme eines Gletschers.“

Als Mrs. Fletcher ihren Bericht beendet hatte, starrte Watson erschüttert auf die geblümte Tischdecke. Die zarten Ranken verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Stattdessen sah er die Härte in Sherlocks Blick, die immer dann erschien wenn er einen Fall lösen musste, bei dem jemand getötet worden war. Nun verstand er, was seinen Freund immer wieder antrieb. Erschüttert stellte er fest, dass er seine Beweggründe sogar teilweise nachvollziehen konnte.

Ein Kind mit seiner Intelligenz, noch dazu sensibel und empfindlich… was hatte er durchgemacht!

Ein leises Rascheln, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, ließ ihn an Holmes Bett eilen.  
Der Detektiv war erwacht, doch wirkte er nicht erholter als noch vor einigen Stunden. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und die eine Gesichtshälfte, dort wo sein Kopf gegen eine Wand gerammt worden war, war nun ein einziger geschwollener Bluterguss.  
„Sherlock? Sind Sie wach?“ Watson trat behutsam an das Bett heran. Draußen dämmerte bereits der Morgen und der Lichtschimmer ließ Holmes blasses Gesicht wächsern erscheinen.

„Offensichtlich“, krächzte Holmes heiser und versuchte sich zu räuspern.

Watson stoppte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Lassen Sie das. Ihr Hals ist wund und Ihre Stimmbänder dürften angegriffen sein.“  
Sein Blick wanderte über die geschundene Gestalt. Die Decke war bis zur Hüfte herab geglitten und gab den Blick auf eine blau unterlaufene Schulter und die Bandagen frei, die Watson noch in der Nacht um Sherlocks Brustkorb angelegt hatte.  
„Ich würde Sie gerne in der Klinik durchchecken um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie keine inneren Verletzungen haben.“

„Nein.“

„Wie? Nein? Was soll das heißen?“

„Das heißt, dass ich mich nicht in eine Klinik begeben werde. Bestellen Sie ein Taxi, das uns in die Baker Street zurückbringt.“

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!“ Watson stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor Sherlocks Bett auf. „Sie sind schwer verletzt. Mehrere Knochen sind gebrochen, Sie sind zerschrammt und mit Blutergüssen übersäht. Dazu haben Sie noch eine Schusswunde am Bein! Ich werden Sie jetzt in die Klinik bringen und dort untersuchen und wenn Sie sonst keine Verletzungen haben, dann können wir dort darüber diskutieren, ob sie in der Klinik bleiben oder in die Wohnung zurückkehren! Und für den Fall, dass Sie nicht freiwillig mitkommen habe ich hier genug Beruhigungsmittel und zur Not auch Betäubungsmittel, um Sie zu zwingen.“

Holmes starrte Watson mit zusammengekniffen Augen an, dann entspannte sich seine Mimik und er ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, aus denen er sich zuvor mit schmerzverzerrter Mine aufgerichtet hatte. „Das wagen Sie nicht.“

„Da kennen Sie mich schlecht!“

Bevor Holmes mit einer schwachen Bewegung ausweichen konnte, hatte Watson eine schon Stunden zuvor aufgezogene Spritze mit Beruhigungsmittel in eine Vene gestochen und ihm das Medikament verabreicht. Lange Jahre des Dienstes auf den Schlachtfeldern in Afghanistan kamen ihm dabei zu Gute.

Holmes wollte aufbegehren und schimpfte auf ihn ein, doch er wurde zusehends lethargischer, bis er sich schließlich noch immer sichtlich grollend aber kraftlos in die Kissen sinken ließ.

„Das war aber nicht sehr nett von Ihnen, Mr. Watson“, kommentierte Mrs. Fletcher die Aktion, die sie schweigend verfolgt hatte. Doch sie lächelte dabei.

###

Zu Watsons Erleichterung hatten sich in der Klinik keine neuen Befunde ergeben. Die Schussverletzung war genäht und der wie vermutet hohe Blutverlust durch eine Bluttransfusion behandelt worden. Nun lag Holmes, noch immer von einer weiteren Beruhigungsspritze benommen und in weiche Decken gehüllt, dösend in seinem Bett in der Baker Street.  
Schmerzmittel dämpften seine Beschwerden doch war ihm anzusehen, dass er litt. Watson, der es sich mit einem Buch und einem Sessel, den er aus dem Wohnzimmer herübergeholt hatte, neben Holmes’ Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Im Raum herrschte eine nun fast entspannte Stille.

Eine Stille, die durch das Schrillen der Türglocke unangenehm unterbrochen wurde. Stimmen wurden im Treppenhaus laut, dann, noch bevor Watson die Tür erreichte, wurde diese von Lestrade geöffnet. Drei weitere Polizisten standen hinter ihm.  
„Wo ist er?“, bellte der Inspektor und drängte sich an dem verblüfften Watson vorbei. „Wo ist Holmes?!“

„Mr. Holmes wurde überfallen und schwer verletzt. Er schläft jetzt und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie weniger laut wären“, gab Watson zurück und stellte sich Lestrade abermals in den Weg.

„Was? Warum erstattet er dann keine Anzeige? Wobei es mich nicht wundert, dass er Opfer eines Überfalls geworden ist. So wie er die Leute vor den Kopf stößt!“ Lestrade versuchte Watson zur Seite zu schieben, als er innehielt.

Watson drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was Lestrade abgelenkt hatte.

Im Türrahmen stand, oder besser lehnte, Holmes. Er hatte sich in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt, doch die noch immer wächserne Blässe, die sichtlich zitternden Hände und das zerzauste Haar kombiniert mit den teils mit Pflastern versehenen Blutergüssen in seinem Gesicht boten einen erschreckenden Anblick.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“ Selbst Holmes Stimme fehlte die gewohnte Festigkeit, als er sich vom Türrahmen abstieß und einen schwankenden Schritt auf Lestrade zumachte.  
„Wenn Sie gekommen sind um mich zu verhaften, dann tun Sie es. Ich bekenne mich schuldig.“

„WAS?“ Watsons Blick fuhr zwischen Lestrade und Holmes hin und her. „Schuldig weswegen? Was hat das überhaupt zu bedeuten?“

„Mr. Holmes. Ich beschuldige Sie des Mordes. Sie sind hiermit verhaftet.“  
Lestrade winkte seine Männer heran, die nach Holmes Händen griffen. Der Detektiv zuckte zusammen, als sie dabei recht unsanft an sein gebrochenes Handgelenk stießen und schwankte bedrohlich.

„Dieser Mann geht nirgendwohin!“, donnerte Watson und schob die Polizisten kurzerhand zur Seite. Dann legte er sich einen Arm Holmes – den mit der unverletzten Hand – über die Schulter und brachte ihn in dessen Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort half er ihm sich wieder hinzulegen. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Lestrade um, der irgendwie verlegen im Türrahmen stand.

„Und nun der Reihe nach: Was soll Mr. Holmes getan haben?“

„Sind Sie sein Anwalt?“

„Nein, aber sein Arzt und ich kann mit diversen Befunden und Laborwerten belegen, dass Mr. Holmes nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist! Also?!“

„Wir haben seine Waffe neben einem toten Exsträfling gefunden. Jemand hatte ihn mit einem Schuss in den Unterleib getötet.“

„Und? Sollte es sich dabei um Lionel Grange handeln, so ist das genau der Mann, der Mr. Holmes nach eigenen Angaben am Vormittag des gestrigen Tages überfallen, entführt und danach gegen seinen Willen festgehalten und gefoltert hat. Reicht das, um sich mit einer Waffe zu verteidigen?“

Lestrade, sichtlich um eine Antwort verlegen, stammelte ein wenig herum, bevor er den Blick erneut auf Watson richtete. „Was für Beweise haben Sie, dass Grange derjenige war, der Holmes entführt hat?“

Watson ging wortlos an Lestrade vorbei aus dem Raum ins Wohnzimmer und dort zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er nahm einige Papiere und reichte sie dem Inspektor weiter. Dieser las und wurde merklich blass.

„Reicht das als Beweis?“, knurrte Watson. „Den Richter, der ihn mit diesem Tathergang noch als Mörder verurteilt, müssen Sie erst mal finden. Lassen Sie Mr. Holmes nun endlich in Ruhe und machen Sie, dass Sie verschwinden.“

Watson wartete bis Lestrade und seine Männer wieder gegangen waren – nicht ohne zuvor eine Kopie der Untersuchungsbefunde für das Präsidium anzufordern – und schenkte sich dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen eine Drink ein. Er leerte ihn in einem Zug und kehrte dann zu Holmes zurück.  
Dort lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen und musterte die sichtlich blasse Gestalt. „Was ist passiert, Sherlock? Was hat er getan?“

Holmes drehte den Kopf von Watson weg, so dass dieser das Minenspiel des Detektivs nicht sehen konnte.  
„Sie haben die Befunde. Reicht Ihnen das nicht?“

Die Stimme klang hölzern und leblos, was Watson nicht anders erwartet hatte. Wenn Holmes wirklich durchgemacht hatte, was er vermutete, dann war es ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann noch so vergleichsweise normal reagierte. Doch Watson war Psychologe genug um zu wissen, dass Holmes als Borderline-Persönlichkeit am Rande des Wahnsinns stand.

Hatte er die Kraft, mit den Ereignissen fertig zu werden? Dass er seinem Peiniger entkommen war, ihn sogar getötet hatte, half sicherlich, doch konnte sich Watson mit Holmes nie sicher sein.

Langsam stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat an das Bett heran. Dann ließ er sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sich Holmes instinktiv versteifte und von ihm abzurücken schien, auch wenn er sich nicht sichtbar bewegte.

„Scht. Ich werde Sie nicht berühren“, murmelte Watson und traf so genau den wunden Punkt.

Holmes schnellte wie eine Sprungfeder herum und starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was wollen Sie dann? Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe!“

„Nein. Genau das werde ich jetzt nicht tun.“ Watson blieb einfach ruhig sitzen und ließ Holmes nicht aus den Augen.  
Schließlich entspannte sich Holmes ein wenig und ließ den Kopf resigniert in die Kissen sinken.  
„Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, was geschehen ist. Sie haben es Lestrade doch selbst berichtet.“

„Einen Teil zumindest. Und er hat den DNA-Abgleich gesehen, den ich hatte anfertigen lassen. Glücklicherweise hatten Sie Granges DNA in Ihrem Labor hinterlegt. Machen Sie das eigentlich mit allen, die wegen Ihnen gefasst und verurteilt werden?“

„Ja. Meine Assistentin hat die Anweisung, alles zu archivieren“, murmelte Holmes hörbar resigniert. Ein Teil seiner Schutzmauer war eingebrochen und er schien momentan nicht die Kraft zu haben, sie wieder neu zu errichten.  
Watson beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen. Er hatte Holmes schon öfters behandelt, wenn dieser bei einem Kampf Wunden oder Blessuren davon getragen hatte, doch stets hatte Holmes dabei eine Aura des Unberührbaren und Undurchdringlichen um sich gehabt. Fast so, als war es unter seiner Würde Hilfe anzunehmen und sei sie nur medizinischer Art. Nun jedoch sah die Sache anders aus. Watson musste wissen, wie weit Grange tatsächlich gegangen war.

„Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Sherlock, aber das kann ich nur, wenn ich weiß was er ihnen angetan hat.“

Zunächst schien es, als habe Holmes die sanften Worte gar nicht gehört, dann drehte er sich schwerfällig auf die Seite – zu Watson gewandt – und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Er begann zu zittern.

Watson ließ ihm Zeit auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel den offensichtlich verstörten und geschockten Mann nicht beruhigend zu berühren. Er hatte Holmes sein Wort gegeben und er wusste, dass er dieses nicht brechen durfte.

Er musste sich anstrengen, die leise Stimme zu verstehen, als Holmes schließlich stockend zu sprechen begann. „Es war nicht viel… was er tat… Schläge, Gewalt. Es machte ihm Freude, mich bluten zu sehen. Er wollte dass ich litt, wollte mir Schmerzen bereiten. Er schlug zu… immer wieder… Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, war an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Stück für Stück zog er mich aus… es war kalt und er genoss es, dass ich fror.  
Es verschaffte ihm eine perverse Befriedigung mich ihm ausgeliefert zu sehen. Er befingerte sich selbst, doch rührte mich nicht an… noch nicht. Aber er sprach davon, was er vorhatte. Beschrieb…“ Holmes brach ab. Die Augen fest zusammengepresst rollte er sich so gut es seine Verletzungen zuließen zu einem Ball zusammen.

Watson konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und legte ihm beruhigend streichelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lange Minuten vergingen so, bis sich die verkrampfte Haltung Holmes’ langsam wieder löste.  
Watson wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Holmes griff danach. Er zitterte noch immer, doch klang seine Stimme nun fester.  
„Ich trug meine Waffe in einem Holster im hinteren Hosenbund… er hatte sie bisher nicht bemerkt, doch als er mir die Hose ausziehen wollte sah er sie. Ich hatte eine Hand aus den Fesseln herauswinden können und es gab eine kurze Rangelei, in deren Verlauf ich mich vollends befreien konnte. Er gelangte jedoch in den Besitz der Waffe und richtete sie auf mich… auf meinen Unterleib. Er verhöhnte mich… begann wieder damit sein Vorhaben zu beschreiben. Ich sollte mich ausziehen…“

Holmes schluckte und richtete sich mühsam im Bett auf. Watson half ihm und steckte ihm ein weiteres Kissen in den Rücken, damit er sich anlehnen konnte.  
Schließlich sprach Holmes weiter. Die Worte kamen nun wie ein Sturzbach aus ihm heraus und prasselten in ihrer Grausamkeit auf Watson nieder.

„Er wollte, dass ich ihm zu Willen bin und seine perversen Gelüste befriedige. Er lachte mich aus, spottete über mich. Zum Schein und um Zeit zu gewinnen, tat ich als ginge ich auf seine Forderungen ein. Was er wollte war…“ Holmes schluckte abermals und presste die Lippen zusammen. Ekel stand deutlich in seinem Blick, aber auch eine herzzerreißende Hilflosigkeit. Watson hatte diesen exzentrischen und vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzenden Mann so noch nie erlebt.

„Er wurde nachlässiger… achtete weniger auf meine Bewegungen… ich konnte ihm die Waffen entwinden und schoss.“

Mit den letzten Worten wurde Holmes immer lauter und schrie zum Schluss geradezu. Dann sackte er mit einem trockenen Schluchzen in sich zusammen. Erschrocken griff Watson nach seinen Schultern und zog ihn an sich heran. Instinktiv wollte er ihn schützen und ihn beruhigen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sich Holmes nicht, sondern ließ es geschehen. Er weinte nicht, doch sein Körper bebte und immer wieder rang er keuchend um Atem.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Holmes wieder beruhigte und schließlich einschlief, ohne noch ein Wort gesprochen zu haben.

Watson blieb an seinem Bett sitzen und bewachte den Schlaf des Freundes.  
Er war erleichtert, dass es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen war, doch was Grange Holmes angetan hatte war schlimm genug. Zumal sich Watson nicht sicher war, wie Holmes in diesen Dingen tickte. Er schien weder an Frauen noch an Männern interessiert zu sein, war mit eigenen Worten `mit seinem Beruf verheiratet`. Doch bedeutete das auch, dass er zölibatär lebte? In den Monaten, die er Holmes nun kannte, hatte es zumindest keine amourösen Begegnungen gegeben, von denen er wusste. Und er wusste so gut wie immer, wo sich Holmes gerade aufhielt – so seltsam das sein mochte.

Mrs. Fletcher hatte zumindest von einer Freundin in Studientagen gesprochen, so dass Watson davon ausging, dass Holmes nicht völlig unerfahren war – was die Sache noch viel schlimmer gemacht hätte. So aber… wie mochte es nun weitergehen?

###

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne dass Watson viel davon mitbekam. Sein Tagesablauf richtete sich danach, ob Holmes schlief oder ob er wach war – was selten vorkam.

Watson begrüßte den Schlaf, denn er bedeutete, dass Holmes sich erholen konnte und sein äußerlicher Zustand sich besserte.

Lestrange kam noch einmal vorbei um sich nach Holmes zu erkundigen und um eine schriftliche Aussage zur Unterschrift vorbeizubringen, die er nach Watsons Bericht und mit dessen Befundergebnissen erstellt hatte. Watson unterschrieb sie und zeigte sie dann Holmes, als dieser das nächste Mal erwachte.  
Der Detektiv ergänzte einige Punkte, was aber die Essenz seiner Aussage nicht veränderte. Damit war die Mordanklage gegen ihn in reine Notwehr umgewandelt worden.

Langsam kehrten wieder Kraft und Leben in Holmes zurück und in gleichem Maße, wie er sich erholte, errichtete er auch wieder die Mauern um sich herum.

Watson war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel und so stellte er Holmes eines Abends zur Rede.  
„Was bezwecken Sie damit? Was bringt es Ihnen sich völlig zu isolieren?“

„Schutz.“ Holmes saß, in seinen Morgenmantel und eine Decke gehüllt im Wohnzimmer in einem Sessel und hatte in einem Buch gelesen.

„Schutz? Von wem oder gegen wen? Ich möchte es verstehen aber das kann ich nicht, wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden.“

„Damit Sie wieder alles, was ich sage, in Ihren Blog schreiben?“, konterte Holmes zynisch.

„Nein. Damit ich Ihnen helfen kann.“

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“

„So? Das war nicht der erste Anschlag auf Ihr Leben und auch wenn Sie so gut wie kein Wort über die anderen Vorfälle verloren haben, so sind mir die Anzeichen dennoch nicht entgangen. Diesmal hatten Sie Glück und konnten sich zu Ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarin flüchten. Was ist das nächste Mal?“

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben.“

Watson lachte auf, doch es lag kein Amüsement darin. „Sagen Sie das denen, die Sie auf Ihrer Liste stehen haben. Es dürften nicht gerade wenige sein.“

„Und genau darum lehne ich es ab soziale Beziehungen zu pflegen. Denn dann bin nur ICH es, der auf der Liste steht!“ Holmes war aufgesprungen und hatte die Worte zusammen mit dem Buch Watson entgegen geschleudert. Dann war er mit einem Türenknallen in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Watson blieb einen Moment lang betäubt sitzen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Doch es machte Sinn.  
Alle, die Holmes etwas bedeutet hatten, waren aus seinem Leben verschwunden und sie waren ihm alle direkt oder indirekt durch Kriminalität genommen worden. Das erklärte seinen fast schon verbissenen Kampf gegen Kriminelle.

Und es erklärte auch, warum er es vorzog allein zu bleiben.

Watson stand auf und folgte Holmes in dessen Schlafzimmer.  
Der Detektiv stand am Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Das Licht einiger Neonlampen schimmerte durch das Glas und erhellte die versteinert wirkende Mine.

Watson trat hinter ihn.  
„Auch wenn Sie sozialen Beziehungen, wie Sie das nennen, aus dem Wege gehen, so können Sie doch nicht verhindern, dass sich andere um Sie sorgen und…“

Holmes fuhr herum und schnitt ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Doch das kann ich und das werde ich und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich diese Wohnung verlassen werde. Diesmal bin nur ich in Gefahr geraten. Was, wenn Sie das nächste Mal bei mir sind?!“

Es klang Wut aus den Worten heraus, aber auch noch etwas anderes.  
Watson zögerte einen Moment und starrte den Mann vor sich an, der ihm plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht als bisher erschien.  
Hinter der Maske aus Arroganz war eine empfindsame Seele zum Vorschein gekommen, die tief verletzt worden war und sich verzweifelt vor weiterem Schaden zu schützen suchte.

Die Empfindungen, die in Watson an die Oberfläche perlten waren ihm neu und er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Doch sein Instinkt diktierte ihm was er tun musste.  
Ohne auf Holmes zurückweichen einzugehen, legte er die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Einen Moment lang sträubte sich Holmes, doch dann sackte er gegen Watson und vergrub das Gesicht an dessen Hals.

„Du weist nicht, was du tust“, murmelte er, doch Watson lächelte nur und strich mit den Lippen über Holmes Schläfen bevor er flüsterte. „Ich denke doch.“

######

Ende


End file.
